Finding Normal Again
by Ambersan17
Summary: Ginny is working for Malfoy as a waitress at his diner. Harry is drunk and violent and leaving bruises on her that Malfoy finally asks about. Will Ginny finally leave Harry and try to move on? Or will it take the help of someone who shouldn't even care? Draco/Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…unfortunately.

Setting: After the war, but before the Epilogue.

Summary: Harry and Ginny were once happy and in love, but after the war, things changed. And so did Harry. They live in a small rundown flat in the middle of London and Ginny spends most of her days at her minimum wage job at a small café owned by someone she once considered the enemy. But, like Harry, things have changed since their time at Hogwarts. With Harry's drinking problem and violent tendencies Ginny feels almost hopeless and is on the brink of giving up. But with the help of Draco Malfoy, she just might be able to salvage what's left of her vibrant and spunky personality.

…..

Ginny woke with a start, sitting straight up on the lumpy and uncomfortable couch. Her heart was pounding as she looked around for the terrors she expected to be going on around her. As she took in the familiar surroundings of her small London flat and realized her fears were only a dream, her heart rate slowly began to return to normal. With a relieved sigh she wiped the cold sweat from her forehead and then stood and tiptoed down the small hall towards the bathroom. As she passed the bedroom she once shared with her boyfriend Harry, she peaked in to make sure he was sleeping. As she expected he was sprawled out on their bed and sleeping hard. Ginny couldn't help but stare at the man she had once hoped to marry. The man who was once strong and courageous and had even risked his life several times to save the wizarding world. But looking at him now, he was no longer that man. All that was left was a hollow and desolate soul that yearned for love and attention and even cried out for help in small, meaningless attempts. But the most shocking change in Harry was his violent tendencies. With his over consumption of alcohol in an attempt to drown his problems, he had begun to take out his anger and frustrations on the only person he had left. Ginny was the only friend that Harry had left and deep down they both knew that she was only there because she wouldn't feel right leaving him to drink himself to death.

These days Ginny was afraid to even be around Harry. She never knew what kind of mood he was going to be in and she never knew what he was going to do if she struck a nerve. That's why she asked for extra shifts at her job at Malfoy's Diner. He needed the help and she needed the money and a reason to stay away from her apartment. Aside from their time at Hogwarts as enemies, the two were able to work along side each other and get their work done without trying to hex each other into another dimension. They had even taken to having conversations and joking around as they worked. Ginny hated to admit it but she was beginning to realize that maybe they were becoming and odd set of friends.

Finally, Ginny shook her head, returning to reality. She made her way to the bathroom and started her morning routine. At 6:45 Ginny was ready and left the apartment without even looking in on her sleeping boyfriend. She didn't want to take the chance of waking him up and starting a fight when she had to be at work in fifteen minutes. Ginny apparated to the diner and stood outside the back door and smoked a cigarette before entering the establishment. She had picked up the habit after starting work here at the diner. She hated to admit it but Draco had been the one to turn her onto her now favorite brand, Marlboro, full flavor. As she stood there she heard the familiar rumble of his truck entering the employee parking lot and she felt her heart begin to beat faster. Somehow, his arrival always made her a bit nervous. She didn't look his direction until she heard the truck door open and then close again. As she turned to face him she noticed his eyes taking in her entire form. She felt the blush grow in her cheeks but it was too late to turn away.

"Morning, Weaslette." He greeted her in his usual playful tone. He still insisted on calling her by the absurd nickname even after all these years.

Ginny still had her own nickname for him as well. "Ah, well if it isn't the infamous bouncing Ferret. Glad to see you made it on time this morning."

He smiled a genuine Malfoy smile. One Ginny had only been witness to a few times. "Just because you make it a habit to be here half an hour early, doesn't mean the rest of us have to give up our last few minutes of sleep."

"Sleep." Ginny scoffed. "Ha! As if. Tell me, who's the flavor of the week?"

Her knowing smile got to him and he found it hard not to retaliate. Instead he simply smirked and stamped out his cigarette with his shoe. Then, using his wand he unlocked the door and let Ginny in ahead of him.

"Since when do you have manners, Malfoy?" She teased as she made her way to the few lockers where the employees were allowed to keep their personal belongings.

His silence continued and Ginny eyed him as he flipped through some paperwork. He had been acting odd the last few days and Ginny was determined to find out why. Even though they had taken to being civil with one another, he still usually couldn't make it through an entire day without a snide comment or two about her blood traitor family or their lack there of money. But lately he seemed to be a bit friendlier. It was almost as if he was trying to act differently around her.

Without even thinking about it Ginny found herself in front of the coffee maker putting on a fresh pot. It was the first thing she did every morning for the last several months. They wouldn't be open for business until 8 A.M. and as usual the cook was late. While the coffee made Ginny went about her usual chores until she heard the coffee pot gurgle the last few drops of water into the pot. With a smile Ginny made her way to the pot and pulled two coffee cups from the cupboard below. She poured two steaming cups and put some cream into her own before taking the other to Malfoy.

When she walked into his office, his forehead was in his hands and he looked frustrate. Ginny smiled and offered him the cup.

Draco looked up, startled, as if he'd forgotten anyone else was there. "Thank you." He eyed the coffee skeptically.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No sugar, I promise. Jeez Malfoy, you'd think after six months of bringing you coffee almost every morning that I might now how you take it."

"It's not sugar I'm worried about." He smirked as he took a sip. "Just making sure there isn't a love potion in there or something."

"Ha!" Ginny laughed. "As if, Malfoy. I can see your still conceded, at least that hasn't changed."

Draco frowned. "Changed? What do you mean?"

They both heard the back door open and close and a second later their morning cook, James stood before them.

"Morning." He muttered sheepishly. "Sorry I'm late Draco…the wife and kids as usual."

Draco shrugged and waved him into the kitchen. "I don't care, go on."

Ginny frowned at his unusual behavior. "What has gotten into you Malfoy?"

Draco sighed and leaned back in his chair. He pointed to the papers on his desk. "We're just running into the ground is what. We aren't making enough profits to keep us going. I don't know what else to do. We can't afford to let anyone else go. You're working double shifts as it is." He shook his head. "I'm just a little stressed is all. Am I acting that different?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, strange really. But I guess it doesn't matter. I can understand stress." She thought of Harry at home. He wouldn't rise until after noon and then he would start in on a new bottle. She let out a small sigh without realizing it.

"What about you, Red." Draco addressed her tone. "You don't seem your perky self either. Trouble in paradise?"

Ginny tried not to make eye contact and unconsciously scratched at her arm. She didn't realize she had moved her sleeve, revealing a very large bruise until Malfoy said something.

"What is that?" He looked appalled.

Ginny looked down, surprised at her forgetfulness. "Oh…" She stammered as she made to cover it up once again. "I hit it on a door way." She continued to mumble as she turned and scurried away, trying to find something to keep her busy.

Unconvinced, Draco followed Ginny out into the dining room and watched her as she worked. He knew she knew he was there but she didn't dare make eye contact.

"Weasley."

"Yes?" Ginny said, still going about her routine, taking the chairs down from the tables.

Draco found it hard to ask his next question. It wasn't in his nature to be concerned, but there was something inside him telling him that the bruise on Ginny's arm was not there by accident. "Are you okay? I mean…is everything okay at home?"

Surprised, Ginny looked up, her large brown eyes, wide with fear for a slight second met his and he knew he was on the right track. She tried to recover and act normal, but she wasn't fooling him. "Of course everything is okay, Malfoy. Why would anything be wrong?"

Draco sighed. "Ginny, stop it. I'm not stupid. That's not the first bruise you've had recently. Tell me what's going on."

Ginny shook her head and continued moving around, avoiding eye contact once again. "There's nothing going on Malfoy." And after a minute Ginny stopped and looked him square in the eyes and decided on a different tactic. "And since when do you care?"

Taken aback, Draco didn't know what to say at first. Finally he came up with something that made sense for a boss to say to his employee. "I'm just concerned because you are my employee. And anything that could affect your performance here is of my concern."

Ginny smirked at his well-played lie. "Well there's nothing to worry yourself with Malfoy." After that she took to working and avoiding him altogether. It was the end of her first shift and the start of her break when she realized that he wasn't leaving for the night. He, like Ginny would be staying to help the night shift.

Ginny wasn't surprised when he joined her at the small table out back to have a smoke while business was slow. They were both quiet for a bit, but it was Draco who finally broke the ice.

"I may not be the most caring person in London, Ginny, but I'm not as cold as I once was. And after several months of working with you, I've…started to notice things about you. Things that are different than they once were."

Ginny looked at him, her brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Draco sighed and looked at her. "You're not the spunky little redhead I remember from Hogwarts anymore." He shook his head trying to think of what else to say. "You're quiet and withdrawn and…well…it's like you're not even happy anymore, Red. And why wouldn't I be concerned? I do consider you a…well, a friend I suppose."

Ginny was surprised to hear what he was saying. "Really? Hmmm."

She thought for a while before finally speaking again. "I don't know what to say Draco. I mean…things are so different now. Everything. I just don't know what to do anymore."

Realizing Ginny wasn't going to tell him the truth he sighed again as he stood. "Just promise me you'll tell me if you need anything, Red."

Ginny nodded. "Ok, I promise."

Draco turned and went back into the diner without another word. After Ginny's break, business picked up again and didn't slow down until it was nearly closing time.

When Ginny was finally finished with the dining room, she walked back to her locker and grabbed her things. She was almost to the door when Draco called her name.

"Yes?" Ginny said as she approached his office door.

He looked up and eyed her for a moment and sighed with a slight smile. "Have a good night Red. And remember what I said."

"Uh…yeah. I will." She stammered for a moment trying to understand what he was up to. "Good night." And then she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…unfortunately.

Setting: After the war, but before the Epilogue.

Summary: Harry and Ginny were once happy and in love, but after the war, things changed. And so did Harry. They live in a small rundown flat in the middle of London and Ginny spends most of her days at her minimum wage job at a small café owned by someone she once considered the enemy. But, like Harry, things have changed since their time at Hogwarts. With Harry's drinking problem and violent tendencies Ginny feels almost hopeless and is on the brink of giving up. But with the help of Draco Malfoy, she just might be able to salvage what's left of her vibrant and spunky personality.

**AN: This chapter includes domestic violence. **

Finding Normal Again

Chapter 2

After apparating to her apartment, Ginny stood outside the door to gather her composure before entering. She wasn't sure what kind of mood Harry would be in, so it was important to be calm and cautious of her tone. With one last sigh she went inside. The small living room was a mess as usual. Harry had a bad habit of not picking up after himself and it really frustrated Ginny that she had to come home from work and clean house after spending the entire day cleaning and serving half of London. Unlike other nights, Harry was not sitting on the couch in front of the T.V. Hearing noises coming from the kitchen, Ginny went in to see what he was up to.

Harry looked up as she entered and he had a sloppy, drunken smile on his face. "You're home. I missed you." He approached her and hugged her tightly.

Ginny tried not to appear as if she didn't want him touching her. The last time she cringed at his touch he grew very angry and proceeded to show Ginny exactly how angry he was. It took a lot of makeup and wearing long sleeve shirts for almost a month to keep that one a secret.

Hugging him back and placing a small kiss on his cheek, she pulled away and walked over to see what he was preparing at the stove. "What are you cooking?"

Harry shrugged. "Onion soup. Don't know how good it will be. I've never cooked it before."

Ginny smelled it and realized he hadn't seasoned it at all. "I'll help."

Trying to keep him happy, Ginny started in on seasoning the soup and setting the table while Harry went back to the living room and continued to drink himself into a stupor.

When Ginny was finished with the soup she called Harry into the kitchen to serve him up a bowl with some bread. She sat down at the table with her own, expecting him to join her but he put his on a tray and took it into the living room. With a sigh Ginny tried her best to get down some of the soup with some bread. Her appetite suddenly gone, Ginny poured the soup back into the bowl and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Ginny was about to rinse the conditioner from her hair when she heard the bathroom door open. Peaking around the shower curtain she saw Harry disrobing. Ginny hurried to rinse her hair and made to get out just as Harry was about to join her.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here. I just finished. Do you want me to turn the water back on for you?"

Harry frowned. "I want you to get in with me."

Ginny shook her head. "I'm all clean. Go ahead while I get dressed."

"Why don't you want to join me?" He asked, moving closer to wrap his arms around her. He kissed her on the lips. It was sloppy and he tasted of liquor and onion soup. It was hard for Ginny not to pull away. He could sense her tension though. "What's wrong? Why don't you want me kissing you anymore?"

Ginny looked down, unsure of how to reply. "It's not that Harry." She wrapped her hair in the towel and proceeded to dress in her nightgown.

"Then what is it?" Ginny could hear the frustration in his voice and wracked her brain to thing of something to say that wouldn't set him off.

Thinking of nothing else, she tried reasoning with him. "You know I don't like it when you drink, Harry. And you said you'd try and taper off some."

This angered him and Ginny winced as he bent to pick up his own robes, causing him to freeze. "What? Think I'm going to hit you now?" He put on his robes and looked at her, seething. "You'd deserve it if I did. I saw you with Malfoy today. Laughing and flirting."

Ginny frowned, confused. "What are you going on about, Harry?"

Without warning Harry grabbed Ginny by the throat and pushed her against the bathroom wall. "Don't play stupid. I saw you two, sitting outside at work. I see now where you picked up your new smoking habit. What else are you two sharing?"

Ginny was shaking now and she felt the tears welling up in her eyes. Shaking her head she tried to explain. "It wasn't what you thought Harry, honestly. I was on my break and he-"

"Save it, Gin. I'm not stupid." He slammed her head back against the wall again and the tears finally fell. His grip on her throat was tight but he wasn't choking her. Not yet. "And if you think I'm hurting you now, you better hope I don't see you flirting with Malfoy again."

Ginny nodded, if only to get him to leave. He pulled his hand from her throat and turned to leave. "A Malfoy?" He stopped in the doorway and turned to face her. "Have you really degraded yourself to the likes of him?"

As he turned again to leave Ginny said something that she hadn't meant to. "At least he's concerned about my well being." Ginny clapped a hand over her mouth, immediately regretting the words. Harry turned on her and before she knew it he sent one of his feet into her side, kicking her ribs and causing her to cry out in pain.

Ginny barely looked up and saw Harry pulling out his wand. It took everything to get out a few words. "Please…. Harry…don't." The next thing she knew, the word Crucio was coming from the mouth of the person that was supposed to be the love of her life. She couldn't remember anything after that.

Ginny woke the next morning, still huddled against the wall in the bathroom. The back of her head was aching and there was a huge knot where her head had come in contact with the bathroom wall. When she tried to stand, she felt pain in her side where she suddenly remembered Harry had kicked her. Then everything came hurtling back to her and she remembered the last word she heard him say. The torture curse. Harry had used the torture curse on her. She could tell that there was something wrong with her mind. She just couldn't function properly. She found it hard to stand and make her way to the living room where she expected to find Harry passed out on the couch. Apparently he had made it to the bed for a second night in a row.

Tears started to fall and Ginny was suddenly unsure of what to do. Her arms wrapped around her stomach and she felt like she was going to be sick. She finally made a decision and made her way back to the bathroom to put on some clothes and was her face. Next, she went to the living room and used the muggle telephone to call Malfoy at the diner. She was already late, so she was surprised he hadn't already called.

"Malfoy's Diner, Draco Malfoy speaking."

Ginny smiled slightly at the deep, familiar voice. "Um…Draco, it's Ginny."

"Red! I've been looking for you, where are you at? You didn't call."

"I'm sorry, Draco…I…" She wasn't sure what to say to him. Finally she decided to go with something simple. "I overslept." Which wasn't far from the truth.

Draco didn't say anything at first and Ginny thought he was deciding on whether she was telling the truth or not. "Ok." He finally said. "Well are you coming in now?"

Ginny sighed. "I don't think I should."

"And why not?"

"I'm not feeling up to it. My head hurts and…" she just trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

Draco let out a small sigh. "Fine. But you should come in this evening and talk to me. I'll be closing again and would like to speak to you about something."

"Um…I don't think I can, Draco."

"Just come in around closing time." Draco said, ignoring her. "And Ginny…I know he's hurt you again. There's no point in lying to me."

Ginny's mouth fell open in surprise and she started stammering. "Draco…what…I…"

"I'll see you this evening." Draco said and then hung up.

Ginny put the phone down and just stared at it. What was going on? How did Draco know?

After coming back to reality, Ginny stood and walked down the hall to peak into the bedroom. Harry wasn't there. Ginny frowned and looked all over the house. The kitchen. The closets. The shower. He was nowhere to be found. With no idea what was going on, Ginny went into the kitchen and drank a potion for pain before lying down on the couch for a nap. She figured Harry would be in sometime and she wasn't going to worry too much about his whereabouts at the moment while she was in so much pain from his rage the night before.

When she finally woke she realized that it was already getting dark out. Ginny frowned as she sat up and looked around the still messy living room. She stood and searched the house again, starting with the bedroom. Harry still wasn't home. Looking at the clock Ginny realized the diner would be closing soon. After taking another potion for pain, Ginny grabbed her cloak and didn't even bother looking in the mirror before leaving for the diner.

Ginny walked in the back door like she would have any other day and made a beeline straight for Malfoy's office. He wasn't in there but she made for a chair across from his desk and waited. She knew it wouldn't be long before he came in to start on his paperwork. Resting her head in her hand, she was nearly asleep when she finally heard his familiar voice as he walked in. She noticed his sudden stop and opened her eyes to peak up at him. He was staring at her, his features unreadable. She saw his hands become fists at his side before he went back to close the door to his office.

Ginny sat up straight in her chair, but looked down at the floor. She realized she must look a mess and probably looked a lot worse than she really felt.

"Ginny." She heard him say before sitting at his desk.

She fought the urge to keep looking at the floor and she faced him. "Hi."

His forehead was in his hands again and she felt a tug at her heart. Was he stressed over her? Was Draco Malfoy really worried about Ginny Weasley?

He looked up at her again, a blank look on his face. Then he shook his head. "I don't even know what to say Ginny."

"Why say anything?" Ginny said and looked down again.

"Because there's something you need to know." Draco said and stood. He came around the desk and leaned back against it, ankles crossed and arms across his chest. "You are having trouble locating your…boyfriend…aren't you?"

At this Ginny's head snapped up. "You know where he is?"

Draco looked disappointed that she was glad to hear this. "I do."

Ginny stood too fast and winced at the pain in her side and throbbing of her head. Draco made to catch her but she held out her hands, motioning for him to stop and sat back down slowly.

"Ginny, are you okay?" Draco asked, kneeling in front of her, forcing her to look at him?

Ginny tried hard to keep tears from escaping her eyes. "I'm fine."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm not stupid Ginny. I already know." Draco sighed and stood up to lean back against the desk once again. "Harry called me last night."

Ginny looked up, surprise etched in her features. "He called you?"

Draco nodded. "Luckily I was prepared when he showed up at my flat."

Ginny was confused and shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

Draco sighed and then began to explain. "Well, Harry called last night around Midnight. He said he wanted the truth. Of course, I didn't know what he was talking about. He said that he wanted to know what was going on between us."

"Oh Merlin." Ginny put her forehead in her hand and moaned in embarrassment. "I can't believe this."

"Ginny." Draco said. "Don't worry about it. I tried to explain to him when he told me what he saw." He shrugged and continued to tell his story. "He didn't believe me though and said he was going to come over so he could 'take care of me'." Draco said with an amused smirk.

"Take care of you?" Ginny's eyes widened in surprise and she stood quickly again, ignoring the pain in her head and side. "Oh, did he hurt you?"

Draco looked amused yet again. He shook his head. "No, I had the muggle police there before he got there. They hid until Harry admitted to hurting you for flirting with me."

Ginny's mouth fell open and she sat down slowly. "Oh."

Ginny just sat there for a bit and Draco watched her. She felt his eyes studying her and she felt a warm sensation fall over her. She looked up to meet his eyes. They were full of concern and something else…something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Draco gave a lopsided smile that melted her and Ginny stood, nerves getting the best of her. She twisted her hands nervously and paced.

"So…" She began. "Is he…in a muggle jail or what?"

Draco smiled at her nervousness. "Yes. He'll be there until they set his bond. Then someone can pay to get him out."

Ginny nodded. "I see." She avoided eye contact, arguing with herself mentally. _Just don't look him in the eye _she told herself. _It's nothing. It means nothing…he's just concerned, that's it. Besides, he's Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake._

Ginny smiled at herself and finally looked back up at Draco. He was watching her with an amused expression and Ginny couldn't help but think how cute he looked. Ginny shook her head and turned away, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?"

Ginny stopped and turned. She couldn't just leave. "Nowhere. I need coffee. Mind if I make some?"

Draco shrugged. "Sure. I've got my paperwork to finish anyway, so make enough for the both of us."

Ginny smiled. "Of course."

Draco watched her leave and sighed as he sat down to a pile of closing paperwork. As hard as he tried, he couldn't focus on the numbers that stared him in the face. All he could think about was the fragile girl that was slowly but surely claiming his heart. He hated to admit it but he was falling for Ginny Weasley. His only problem: Harry Potter. He knew that as soon as Harry called, Ginny would rush to the station to pick up Harry. Draco's hands were fists once again. The fact that Harry had such a hold on Ginny infuriated him to no end. He didn't even deserve her, hitting her and cursing at her. Draco's knuckles were turning white and he was so lost in his anger he hadn't noticed Ginny return with two cups of coffee.

"Malfoy?" Ginny asked, sitting the cups on his desk cautiously.

Draco looked up quickly, loosening his fists and trying to appear normal. "Oh, hey." He smiled and thanked her for the coffee.

Ginny eyed him curiously. "Are you okay?"

Draco looked over his cup of coffee and nodded as he took as sip. "Of course." He said as he sat the steaming cup back down.

He pretended to work on the numbers, but could feel Ginny watching him. Finally he looked up and let out an exasperated sigh. "Okay." He surrendered, deciding he was going to try and explain what he was feeling. Even though he wasn't exactly sure what that was.

"No, I'm not okay."

Ginny frowned and leaned against his desk. He couldn't help but notice how close she was at this point. He could simply reach out and grab her hand if he had the notion to.

"What is it?" She asked, true concern in her features.

He looked into her eyes, wishing he could hear her thoughts. He tried to find the words he needed, but nothing came to him. He shook his head. "I don't know, Ginny. I honestly don't know how to explain it." Then without thinking he reached out and grabbed her hand and looking at her hand in his own he ran his thumb over her knuckles and Ginny's mouth fell open in awe. Then looking into her eyes again he spoke. "I'm feeling things that I've never genuinely felt before. There's only one word I can think of that even comes close to making any sense. And I don't think it's something I need to say right now."

Ginny's eyes were on his hand in hers. The touch of a man felt so nice. It had been so long since she had felt anything like it. She felt tears beginning to well in her eyes but she wasn't even sure why. She shook her head and pulled her hand from his. Now she understood what was going on with him. She looked up at him. "Don't do this."

Draco knew it was coming but it hurt more than he expected. He tried to put on a smile. "I understand Ginny." Then he turned back to his paperwork.

"I'm going to re-clean the coffee pot and then take off."

Draco nodded and kept his eyes on the papers in front of him. "Of course."

Ginny grabbed her coffee and went to the dining room. She leaned on the front counter and just stared out the windows at the abandoned street. Only a couple streetlights were on and there was no traffic around. She hadn't realized how long she had been standing there until she heard Draco approach from behind.

He stopped only inches away from her and Ginny's heart began to race. She knew she had to fight the feeling. Harry needed her. She couldn't abandon him when he was sick. She couldn't convince herself though. She felt Draco's hand in hers again and he turned her around to face him. He was staring into her eyes, his own full of emotions she understood now. Without a word, he was leaning toward her and Ginny felt herself leaning closer to him. Then his lips were on hers and Ginny melted into his arms as they encircled her, pulling her closer. The feel of his soft lips were like a love potion, Ginny felt its warmth traveling through her body and owning her. And for a split second she didn't care. She wanted nothing more than to keep kissing him and let him take her away from the terrors she had been living for the last few months.

Draco sighed into the kiss and pulled Ginny's body tight against his own. He could sense her guard failing and he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, letting his tongue travel over her bottom lip. Ginny whimpered and finally let her arms wrap around Draco's neck. Her lips parted slightly and Draco delved his tongue in to explore her sweetness. Draco felt a growl forming in his throat and suddenly felt like he was doing something wrong. He pulled away slowly and looked into Ginny's eyes. He couldn't believe he was holding her and kissing her. He wanted so much more though.

Ginny smiled and a blush formed on her cheeks. "That was…"

"Amazing." Draco finished.

Ginny nodded and smiled as Draco kissed her again. It was quick and simple and Ginny yearned for more when he pulled away.

"Ginny?"

"Hmm?" She looked at him, dazed by the feelings swarming throughout her.

He didn't want to ruin the moment but had to say something. "Ginny…please don't go back to your apartment."

Ginny looked confused now. "What do you mean? Don't go home?"

Draco pulled back a little to look at her properly. "That's what I'm saying. Don't go back to him. Please."

Ginny froze. She had completely forgotten about Harry. Her boyfriend. The love of her life…and here she was, with her life long enemy…cheating on him. Ginny pulled away, her eyes wide.

"I have to go. Now." She turned and ran for the door and Draco followed her.

"Ginny wait, please."

She was out the door and when Draco made it out she was gone. He stopped, breathless and frustrated. "Damn it." He turned and stalked back into the diner. "Way to go Draco."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…unfortunately.

Setting: After the war, but before the Epilogue.

Summary: Harry and Ginny were once happy and in love, but after the war, things changed. And so did Harry. They live in a small rundown flat in the middle of London and Ginny spends most of her days at her minimum wage job at a small café owned by someone she once considered the enemy. But, like Harry, things have changed since their time at Hogwarts. With Harry's drinking problem and violent tendencies Ginny feels almost hopeless and is on the brink of giving up. But with the help of Draco Malfoy, she just might be able to salvage what's left of her vibrant and spunky personality.

Finding Normal AgainChapter 3

When Ginny got back to her flat she plopped on the couch, her mind buzzing with everything happening in her life. Harry, her current boyfriend and the love of her life, was sitting in a muggle jail awaiting the opportunity to get out. Ginny had the sudden urge to pick up the phone and find out where he was and find out information on when he would be able to come home. But then again, the more she thought about it, the decision to let him sit sounded like a good one. She was finally angry with Harry. For every bruise he had put on her. For every time he had cursed at her. For ever hex and spell he had used against her…his own girlfriend. He had used the Cruciatus curse…the torture curse.

The more Ginny thought of all the horrible things Harry had done to her, the angrier she grew. If she called her mother she would be welcome back into the Burrow with open arms. They would be glad to see Ginny had finally left the abuse she had been living with for nearly six months. Of course they knew what was going on. It hadn't taken long for Molly Weasley to figure out where the bruises were coming from. Especially when Ginny had stopped coming by as often. It had been almost two months since Molly said Harry wasn't allowed at the Burrow. Then he was banned from Ron and Hermione's flat and finally from Shell Cottage. Ginny was still allowed at all of her family's home's, but she wouldn't go where they wouldn't allow Harry. Harry was family. He always had been. Ginny always tried making excuses for him. He's going through a rough patch. He needs his family most of all she would plead. But time and time again they told her to leave him and he would find help in his own way. Ginny was stubborn though. She wouldn't leave Harry to do what she feared most likely to happen. Death. One way or another she knew it was inevitable.

A phone ring brought Ginny from her thoughts and she didn't have the energy to get up and answer it. She let it ring and ring. It was probably Malfoy, calling to convince her to leave Harry and…

Ginny's eyes widened. Draco Malfoy had kissed her. It wasn't just an ordinary kiss. Ginny felt the emotions pouring into her from Draco's embrace, all the things he wanted to tell her but didn't know how. For what seemed like eternity he had held her close and showed her what it was supposed to be like when someone cared for you. When someone genuinely cared for you.

When Ginny finally got up to answer the phone, it was too late and the answer machine was picking up the call. It wasn't Draco calling though. She registered the slight disappointment she felt when Harry's voice came over the machine. He was able to get out now. He left the information for the bond company and told her how much it would cost and then he hung up.

It was way more than Ginny could afford and this actually made Ginny relax a bit. She was actually, for the first time in several months, able to relax and feel safe in her own home. She didn't have to worry about waking up to Harry cursing at her and to his abuse. She could go to sleep in her bed and sleep peacefully.

Ginny heard her stomach rumble and she realized she hadn't eaten at all today. She had slept most of the day and food hadn't been on her mind. With a sigh Ginny went into the kitchen and fixed something simple to eat. A sandwich would suffice for now. As she stood at the counter she noticed her purse sitting on the edge. It appeared that it had been rummaged through and she hadn't bothered to look for it when she left for the diner this evening. Looking in the opening, Ginny saw a small piece of parchment sitting on top of the rest of her belongings. Ginny put down the butter knife she was holding and picked up the parchment with Draco Malfoy's home phone number and address on it. Ginny mentally slapped herself. How could she have been so stupid? She remembered vaguely the day Malfoy had written the information down for her to have when she was at the restaurant and he wasn't there. It was for situations when he was needed at the diner, so that Ginny could get in contact with him quickly. Now she knew how Harry had found the information.

_Stupid me. Stupid, stupid Ginerva Weasley. What is wrong with me?_ Ginny chided herself as she finished making the sandwich. She kept looking down at the phone number from the corner of her eye. Like it was going to disappear or something. _No. _She shook her head at her outraged thoughts. _You can't call him. You wouldn't even have anything to say._ With a sigh Ginny sat at the kitchen table and devoured the sandwich in minutes. She was surprised she hadn't noticed her hunger earlier. As she got up to put her plate in the sink she walked passed the piece of parchment and it fluttered off the counter and into the floor. Ginny scurried to pick it up and tucked it safely in her pocket, her hand wrapped tightly around it. With a frown she stalked into the living room and sat on the couch. She flipped on the television and tried to ignore the phone number that seemed to be burning a hole in the pocket of her muggle pants.

She flipped and flipped and flipped through the channels, not even paying attention to what was on, but mentally arguing with herself about calling Malfoy.

_No! Absolutely not!_ Ginny turned the television off and just sat, staring at the blank screen. Her heart was beating faster and faster as she eyed the phone sitting beside her on the end table. Finally she pulled the number from her pocket and picked up the receiver. She held it for what seemed like hours. So long that it scared her when the phone rang in her hands. She pushed the answer button and put the phone to her ear cautiously.

"Hello?" She said it in barely a whisper. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she prayed that it wasn't Harry on the other end.

"Um…Ginny?"

It was Draco's voice and Ginny almost jumped out of her seat she was so happy to hear his voice. She was so excited she almost forgot she was needed to say something.

"Oh…hello." She had no clue what to say to him. She hadn't realized how happy she would be to hear his voice.

He didn't speak for nearly a minute and Ginny's heart started hammering again. "Well, I'm not even sure why I called."

Ginny smiled at his nervousness. She had never known Draco to be nervous. "Actually, I was just about to call you."

"Really?" He sounded relieved and almost happy.

"Yeah. But I'm not sure why either." She admitted.

Ginny heard a deep chuckle on the other end and decided she liked the sound. "Well, now that we've got the awkwardness out of the way." Draco continued. "Um, I wanted to apologize for tonight."

"Oh." Ginny thought about the kiss they had shared and shook her head. "Don't apologize, Draco."

"Why not? I clearly crossed the line and wouldn't feel right without apologizing."

Continuing to shake her head, Ginny spoke. "It's not necessary. I mean…I don't know how to explain myself, but I don't want you to apologize to me."

"Oh." Draco was quiet for a moment. "What do you want, Ginny?"

Ginny let out a shaky breath and decided to go for it. "Coffee."

"Pardon me?"

"Coffee." Ginny said again. "I want Coffee. Is there anywhere open now?"

"Um…" She could tell he was thinking hard before he finally answered. "I have no clue actually. I'm still at the diner. I haven't exactly been doing much work."

Ginny smiled. "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

Twenty minutes later Ginny found herself staring at the employee entrance to the diner for the second time that evening. Her heart was pounding and she was finding it hard to go in. She didn't know what was going to happen when she did. She had already made the decision not to go bond out Harry…that much she was sure of. But she had no idea what she was going to do about Malfoy. She wasn't sure what she wanted to come of this. All she could do was go in and talk to him and hope that she somehow found the answer she was looking for.

"Oh come on, Ginny, grow a pair." She said to herself and then opened the door.

The lights were still on and Ginny slowly made her way to the office where she found a pacing Draco. He walked the length of his office, back and forth, mumbling to himself. His desk was still piled with paperwork. Ginny smiled as she watched him. When he finally noticed Ginny in the doorway, he had to do a double take and he stopped abruptly, obviously feeling like a moron.

"How long have you been there?"

Ginny smirked. "Long enough."

Draco narrowed his eyes playfully. "I don't like that."

Ginny shook her head. "I didn't overhear anything embarrassing if that's what you mean."

Draco sauntered back to his desk and sat down with a smile on his face. "Good. That would be horrifying. Of course I don't know that I could top the arse I made of myself earlier."

Ginny smirked and moved to lean on his desk. "I told you not to worry about that." Ginny looked at his paper-covered workspace and changed the subject. "Why are you still here?"

Draco sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Well, apart from finishing tonight's numbers, I've been trying to figure out what to do about the diner's profits. Or, the lack there of." He smiled up at her and Ginny found it hard not to pull him into an embrace and promise him those things would work themselves out.

Ginny furrowed her brows in concentration and suddenly had several questions for Draco. The first being merely curious. "I'm sorry for being so nosey, Draco, but why are you worried about money? Aren't you the Heir to the Malfoy millions?"

"Ah…the question of the century." He crossed his arms over his chest and continued. "Haven't you heard that I've been disowned by my own family?"

Ginny was shocked at this news. "But why?"

Draco sighed. "Because I didn't want to continue Voldemort's work after he was destroyed. My parents, along with several others wanted to continue on and finish what he started. But I didn't want to. Therefore, I was disowned. Banished, if you will." He shrugged. "All for the better if you ask me."

Ginny looked at him in awe. Obviously there was a change in the man that sat before her. A major change from the boy he had been in school to the man he was now. But Ginny had no idea his life was that different now. It made more sense to her now, that he had spent so much of his own time in the diner, serving the customers, taking orders and cleaning. The old Malfoy never would have done such things. He would have paid someone else to do it. Before she hadn't taken notice to anything. She was so caught up in the life she had with Harry, that she didn't have the time to wonder about Malfoy and why he was actually talking to her. Why he had even hired her for that matter.

"What?" Draco asked, eyeing her and making Ginny realize she was staring at him.

She looked away suddenly, shaking her head. "Nothing. Coffee?"

He nodded. "It should be made." He stood to go and retrieve two cups.

Ginny sighed and sat down across from Draco's seat and the pain in her side and head suddenly returned. Ginny bent over, her face in her hands and she could feel the throbbing in the back of her head. She hadn't even taken the time to look at it properly. All she knew is that there was a large lump on the back of her head and at the moment it was hurting so bad it was bringing tears to her eyes. She tried hard not to let the tears fall but she couldn't hold them back. She leaned up to wipe them as Draco walked in with the two cups of coffee. He didn't hesitate to set them down and kneel down in front of her.

"What's wrong?" He wiped at the tears as well and Ginny looked at his concerned face.

She shook her head, trying to cover her face. "I'm sorry. I just…my head." She shrugged. "It hurts."

Confused, Draco asked, "What do you mean?"

Ginny dried the rest of her tears and looked at him, scared to tell him the truth. "Well…last night. Harry…" She couldn't finish.

Draco's face went rigid. "Oh. I mean…do you want me to look at it? I'm pretty good at healing, maybe I can help it along."

Ginny could tell he was holding back his anger. With a shrug she showed his where the knot on her head was and she heard him curse under his breath.

"Ginny." He barely whispered as he ran his thumb lightly over the knot. Then he pulled out his wand and murmured a couple different spells. Ginny felt a tingling sensation where the knot was and suddenly the pain was gone. She felt her head and the knot was gone. She smiled up at Draco and she saw the pain in his face as he looked at her. His hand came up to her cheek and his thumb brushed across her still red and puffy face.

"I just don't get it." He breathed out. "Why would someone do something like this?" He shook his head. "I couldn't bare to hurt someone so beautiful."

Ginny felt the blush rising in her cheeks and looked at the floor, Draco's hand falling to his side.

"Where else do you hurt?"

Ginny looked up again, ignoring her embarrassment. She pulled up her shirt, revealing the large bruise on her side where Harry had kicked her. Draco growled his frustration and his hands fisted at his sides. His face was rigid as he looked at the bruise that covered Ginny's entire side. It took him several seconds before he could speak calmly.

"Are any of your ribs broken?"

Ginny shook her head. "Just bruised I think." She shrugged slightly, unsure. Maybe they were broken.

Draco kneeled down again at her side and placed a hand on her side. "Tell me if it hurts. I'll try and be gentle."

Ginny nodded as Draco pushed gently on her side. He moved his hand around, probing and rubbing. Ginny sighed at his touch. She could feel the irritation of the bruise but nothing more.

Draco sighed and pointed his wand at her side. "Maybe some swelling, but I can fix that."

Moments later Ginny felt the same tingling sensation she had felt in her head and the pain was gone. She breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back in the chair, her eyes closed. It wasn't long before she peaked at Draco who was watching her intently.

"Sorry." He said, rising and moving back to his chair where he took a large drink of his coffee. Then he handed Ginny her cup which she took gratefully.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"And thank you for healing me." She said, making eye contact with him again. "You don't know how much it means to me."

"Ginny…" He trailed off, unsure what to say. "There's so much I want to say right now. I just don't want you mad at me. Mostly I don't want you to leave again."

Ginny shrugged. "Say what you want. I'm not going anywhere." She stood and walked over to his side of the desk and leaned back against it. She was only inches away from him now.

His eyes roamed her face for answers to silent questions.

Ginny sighed and said what she knew he wanted to hear. "I'm not going to get Harry."

Draco's face lit up. "You're serious?"

Ginny nodded. "I don't know what I'll do if he gets out on his own. I mean, I'm sure he will do anything to get out and come home. And then I'm sure he'll want to know why I didn't come get him."

Draco was concerned again. "Why don't you move?"

Ginny laughed at this. "With what money?"

"Right." Draco said falling back in his chair. "Then what?"

"I have no clue." Ginny took a drink from her now cooled coffee and scrunched her nose at it. She did notice that he remembered her cream and this made her smile.

"What?" He eyed her curiously.

Ginny shook her head. "Nothing."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…unfortunately.

Setting: After the war, but before the Epilogue.

Summary: Harry and Ginny were once happy and in love, but after the war, things changed. And so did Harry. They live in a small rundown flat in the middle of London and Ginny spends most of her days at her minimum wage job at a small café owned by someone she once considered the enemy. But, like Harry, things have changed since their time at Hogwarts. With Harry's drinking problem and violent tendencies Ginny feels almost hopeless and is on the brink of giving up. But with the help of Draco Malfoy, she just might be able to salvage what's left of her vibrant and spunky personality.

**AN: Just another word of caution to everyone, this chapter includes more domestic violence. **

****To all of you Draco/Ginny fans, if you like this fic, I have several other Draco/Ginny fics that you may enjoy. Thanks for the great reviews and thanks for reading!**

Finding Normal AgainChapter 4

Ginny spent the next two days working double shifts for Draco and staying late to help him with the paperwork. Draco even began to show her how to do it by herself, doing the closing paperwork and figuring the numbers. Ginny started to feel as if she had a purpose in life again and not like she was just working to make ends meet, even if she was still only working as a waitress.

It was the end of the second day and Ginny had just finished faxing in the day's numbers and she set the last of the paperwork in the usual pile to await Draco's approval. She picked up her coffee cup to take it to the sink and wash it when Draco cut her off at the door, nearly running into her.

"Oh." Ginny stopped abruptly to avoid knocking either of them over.

"You're certainly in a hurry." Draco smirked and maneuvered around Ginny.

"Just taking my cup to wash it." Ginny shrugged and eyed him suspiciously. "You've been hiding a lot this evening. What are you up to?"

Draco grinned and pulled something from his pocket and held it out for Ginny to take. Ginny reached out and held up a nametag that read 'Assistant Manager' on it. Ginny's face lit up.

"Are you serious?" She asked and set her cup back down on Draco's desk.

Draco nodded. "Of course. I'm a little old for practical jokes, aren't I?"

Ginny lifted a brow and gave him a skeptical look.

Draco shrugged. "Okay, maybe not too old, but I'm serious about this."

Ginny giggled and placed the badge on her shirt. Draco smiled at her excitement over the promotion and decided to give her the rest of his news.

"I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that it comes with a pay raise and I'll personally make sure you get your two days off from now on."

Ginny's eyes widened in surprise and she felt the excitement welling inside of her for a moment. Then her shoulders fell and she looked at him in question.

"But…how can you afford to give me a raise? You're barely making it as it is. And you don't have enough staff for me to take two days off." Ginny shook her head and eyed the badge before taking it off her shirt and offering it back to Draco.

Draco refused the badge and began to explain. "I know what's going on with the profits, trust me I know it's a risk. But I've got to do something and this is all I've come up with. I've already hired two more waitresses and another cook. With extra staff, we can improve our speed and the quality of our service and maybe that will bring in more revenue. I'm even adding to the menu." He gave a little shrug and pushed Ginny's hand back towards her. "Either way you're keeping the promotion and the raise. We'll see what happens anyway."

"Wow." Ginny said simply. "You've really been working hard on this."

Draco sat in his chair with a heavy sigh. "Well I haven't exactly been loafing while you did all the work."

Ginny laughed and leaned against the desk. "I think you need a vacation. Or at least a day off."

"Agreed." Draco said as Ginny yawned. "I think we could both use some days off."

Ginny nodded. "Definitely. And if I'm correct, tomorrow is my scheduled day off."

Draco looked at the schedule on the wall next to his desk. "Affirmative. Any plans?"

Ginny shrugged. "Haven't really thought about it. I don't usually do anything when I get a day off." She looked down, thinking about Harry still sitting in jail, waiting for her to come and rescue him.

Draco watched her demeanor change and thought he understood. Ginny wasn't used to being alone. It made him wonder if she would give in and have Harry released. But then he had an idea.

"Well, seeing as it's time for a night off for me as well, maybe we can go get some dinner or see a movie or something." He tensed as he waited for her to answer.

Ginny looked up. She hadn't expected the offer and it certainly made her curious as to how Draco carried himself on a date. Lost in thought, a smile formed on her face and she nearly forgot she was supposed to be giving Draco an answer.

With a small shrug she decided that maybe she could use a night out. "Sure. What did you have in mind?"

Draco smiled. "I'll think of something."

….

Ginny smiled all the way up the walk to her apartment. She was unusually happy and couldn't wait to spend the next day with Draco. It even sounded weird in her head, Ginny Weasley being excited about spending time with Draco Malfoy. Ginny shook her head and laughed as she opened the front door. She frowned as she walked into complete darkness. It wasn't like her to not leave a light on. Knowing the apartment very well, Ginny found her way to the table lamp and turned it on. She turned and with a gasp almost fell back in surprise at the sight of Harry standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Harry." She said simply.

He had an unreadable expression on his face and it scared her.

"Welcome home, love." He said, the anger in his voice seemed to seep into her pores.

What are you doing?" She asked. She instinctively reached for her wand and she nearly cursed at herself when she realized she left it on Draco's desk.

He shrugged. "What do you mean?" He walked towards her a bit. "I'm home. Aren't you happy?"

Ginny could smell the alcohol on his breath, even from the nearly five feet distance between them.

Ginny tried to put on a fake smile and lied as well as she could. "Of course." She moved forward slightly before regretting it. "I haven't had the money to come get you myself. How did you get out?"

Harry continued to make his way toward Ginny, stopping with a couple feet left between them. He shrugged again in reply. "Doesn't matter. I'm home." It was then Ginny noticed Harry was holding his wand.

Again Ginny reached for a wand that wasn't there.

Harry raised his brows. "Misplaced your wand?" A smirk formed in his features and Ginny began to shake with fear.

Ginny shook her head, trying to lie again. "No, I was just looking for…my phone. I was going to call mom and tell her you were home."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Like they would care if they even knew I was gone. Don't lie to me, Ginny. You didn't even try to get me out. You never even called, did you?" He moved closer, his face was only inches from hers now. "It's not like you to leave your wand, Gin. Where could it be?" He brought his hand up to cup Ginny's cheek, causing her to wince. Then he leaned down to whisper angrily in her ear. "Maybe you left it on Draco's bedside table."

Ginny didn't have time to react. Harry pulled his arm back and slapped Ginny across the face. The force of the hit knocked Ginny down and she landed on the floor and against the door with a thud.

"Harry." Ginny pleaded with him, shaking her head and trying to hold back her tears. "I swear, it's not like that at all."

"Liar!" Harry bellowed and moved to lean over her. "I'm not stupid, Ginny. I saw you with him at work that day. And I saw you through the window tonight. Laughing and flirting and talking like I don't even exist. You liked it while I was gone didn't you? You didn't have to hide or lie to me." He shook his head with anger as he spit into Ginny's face. Harry pulled Ginny up by the arm and pulled back his hand again. "Not anymore, Ginny. You're mine." He said before hitting her again with even more force.

Ginny cried out in pain as she hit the wall on the opposite side of the room, head first. She couldn't stop the tears now and reached up to feel the spot where her head hit. She felt warm blood and began to sob uncontrollably. All she could think to do was plead as Harry came at her again. Before he could reach her though, there was a knock on the apartment door and Harry stopped in his tracks. A smile spread across his face.

"Expecting company?" He turned to go to the door.

Ginny shook her head and tried to get up. "I swear I don't know who it is."

Harry rounded on her again and Ginny barely had time to cry out before Harry sent a curse flying at her and she was out.

When Ginny woke she had no idea how long it had been until she heard loud noises and curses being shouted in the other room. As much as it hurt to stand, Ginny found her way to the kitchen doorway and peaked in. She was relieved and very happy to see Draco on the other end of the kitchen, his wand at the ready, pointing in Harry's direction. He looked up and almost lowered his wand, his face etched with pain at the sight of the disheveled Ginny. He recovered quickly and sent a curse flying at Harry who had taken his eyes off Draco for a split second to look at Ginny. Harry slammed into the wall behind him and Draco ran for Ginny, pulling her into the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, even though it didn't matter, she was glad he was there.

Draco shook his head at the unimportant question. "Go, Ginny. To the diner…to my flat…somewhere I can find you, please, go now."

Ginny shook her head as more tears fell. "I'm not leaving you alone with him, he's mad."

"I know," Draco placed his hands on Ginny's arms and he heard Harry moving around in the other room. "I know, just go please. I don't want you to get hurt anymore, please." He thrust her wand into her hands and watched behind his back as he nudged her towards the door.

Ginny took her wand and with one last look at Draco she disapparated. When she looked up she was sitting on the floor of Draco's office and she didn't know what to do except crumple to the floor in tears.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…unfortunately.

Setting: After the war, but before the Epilogue.

Summary: Harry and Ginny were once happy and in love, but after the war, things changed. And so did Harry. They live in a small rundown flat in the middle of London and Ginny spends most of her days at her minimum wage job at a small café owned by someone she once considered the enemy. But, like Harry, things have changed since their time at Hogwarts. With Harry's drinking problem and violent tendencies Ginny feels almost hopeless and is on the brink of giving up. But with the help of Draco Malfoy, she just might be able to salvage what's left of her vibrant and spunky personality.

AN: Sorry this chapter is so short guys. Will be putting up an Epilogue in the next couple days. Hope you enjoy!

Finding Normal AgainChapter 5

The next thing Ginny knew she was waking up to the slam of a door. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep there on Draco's office floor. She heard running footsteps and she stood, wincing at the pain all over her body and pointed her wand at the doorway.

"Ginny?" Draco called as he rushed into his office and Ginny lowered her wand, relief flooded through her.

"Oh Merlin." Ginny said and without thinking she rushed to him and wrapped her arms around his torso as she sobbed. "I thought you might have been hurt."

Draco's arms immediately followed suit and he looked down at Ginny, somewhat surprised, yet glad to see her alive and holding her in his arms. He shook his head as Ginny looked up at him. "Think I have a few scratches and bruises, but I'll be fine. It's you I've been worried about."

With a flick of his wand the lights in the room came on and he grimaced at the cut on Ginny's forehead. "Let's get you cleaned up." He said, making Ginny sit in his chair. Ginny obliged and watched as he went to work cleaning and almost bandaging her up.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked. "Why don't you just-"

Draco's lips cut off Ginny in a quick but passionate kiss. The short kiss left her breathless and she looked at him with questioning eyes. "What…I mean…"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. I just wanted to kiss you." He smiled and looked at her forehead before pointing his wand at the cut and healing the wound.

Looking at her he sighed and sat on the edge of his desk. "Potter's in jail again."

Ginny looked up, her mouth open in surprise. She started to speak and then stopped and looked at the floor, deep I thought. Harry was gone again. But it wouldn't be long before he was out again and back to haunt her. Ginny looked up at Draco the fear evident on her face and he smiled at her reassuringly and took her hand in his.

"And don't think for a second that I'm going to let him touch you again."

Ginny smiled, a blush spreading across her face and she looked at the floor again.

"Ginny." He pulled her chin up so she was looking at him. "You are worth so much more than what Harry let you believe." He shook his head in wonder. "How a man could even think about putting his hands on you like that. It drives me mad with rage."

Ginny searched his face. "I…just spent so many years loving him…" She shook her head and started to cry. "I didn't think it was right for me to leave him as sick as he is."

Draco shook his head. "That's not love, Ginny." He squeezed her hand and reached up with his other hand to stroke her cheek as he searched her eyes. "Maybe I'll get the chance to show you what love really is."

Ginny couldn't help the blush that covered her entire face and she rose quickly, without thinking and pulled his lips down to hers. Draco sighed into Ginny, wrapping his arms around her protectively. Ginny pulled away and looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's almost 6 A.M."

Draco eyed her, unsure of her point. "Yes it is."

With another smile Ginny pulled away and moved to the doorway. "I think I'll go get cleaned up then."

"What do you mean?" He put his hands in his pockets and watched her with interest.

Well, it's Friday morning and I do believe you owe me a date. I think we can start the morning with some coffee."


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…unfortunately.

Setting: After the war, but before the Epilogue.

Summary: Harry and Ginny were once happy and in love, but after the war, things changed. And so did Harry. They live in a small rundown flat in the middle of London and Ginny spends most of her days at her minimum wage job at a small café owned by someone she once considered the enemy. But, like Harry, things have changed since their time at Hogwarts. With Harry's drinking problem and violent tendencies Ginny feels almost hopeless and is on the brink of giving up. But with the help of Draco Malfoy, she just might be able to salvage what's left of her vibrant and spunky personality.

AN: Okay, it's a shorty, but it gets the point across. I may rewrite this part later on, to include more information on the diner and Ginny's family, but I'm sort of content at the moment and I really want to get to work on my other fic, Breaking the Silence…which, by the way, I'm sorry it's starting out slow, but it will get better. Thanks for reading and all the great reviews!

Finding Normal Again

Epilogue

After almost six months of statements and meeting with lawyers aside from working and helping Draco run the diner, Ginny found herself sitting next to the latter on a wooden bench in the court room as Harry was sentenced to probation. Other special conditions of his probation was that he was to go to a residential alcohol treatment facility and when he returned he was to attend special meetings for alcoholics. There was also a restraining order put into effect and Harry wasn't supposed to come within a hundred feet of Ginny.

Ginny sighed with relief as she walked out of the courtroom, hand in hand with Draco. They walked in silence to Draco's truck and Ginny stopped and turned to Draco before he could open the door for her. Draco closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around her waist and Ginny's hands slid up Draco's arms and onto his shoulders where they stopped and she looked into his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, unsure why she had stopped.

With a smile Ginny nodded. "I think I am. Finally."

Draco grinned. "I'm glad to hear it." He leaned down and pressed his lips to Ginny's lightly.

Ginny sighed in contempt and slid her arms up and around his neck to deepen the kiss. Reluctantly she pulled away shortly and grinned widely. "I have a surprise for you."

Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously and Ginny just continued to grin. "Well…I had your elf do me a little favor while you've been out with me this morning."

"Did you now?"

Ginny just nodded and pushed away from Draco, turning to let herself into his truck. Rounding the truck, Draco got in the driver's side and started the engine while eyeing Ginny.

"Don't worry." Ginny assured. "It's not a trick or anything. Just go to your flat."

Draco drove, his imagination going wild trying to figure it out. When they finally arrived at Draco's flat Ginny lead Draco up the walk and turned at the door to pull him down for a quick kiss.

"Well you know how you keep asking me to move in with you…but, I keep saying no?"

Draco glared in mock anger. "Yes, I think I know what you're talking about."

"Well, I changed my mind."

Draco's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Ginny nodded and then lead the way into Draco's house. Only, Ginny hadn't expected there to be anything in front of the door and she tripped over something, pulling Draco down to the floor with her.

"Damn it." Ginny scowled. "Stupid…frickin…argh!" Ginny growled as she maneuvered herself to look at Draco who was actually laughing at her expense.

"Well I'm glad you find it funny. What is all this?"

Apparently Draco's elf had decided that putting all of Ginny's belongings in front of the front door was a good idea. Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head and then looked at Draco again as he pulled her to her feet. "That would be my things."

Draco smiled and pulled Ginny to him in a deep kiss that left Ginny breathless. "Welcome home."


End file.
